<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied together by snowshus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671439">Tied together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus'>snowshus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tattoos, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to magic than the Roman traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean braces his hand against Seamus’ bare shoulder. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Seamus replies, his voice muffled by the sheets of their bed.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Dean doesn’t hesitate in his answer. He's wanted this since they were seventeen and he was hiding in the forests unsure if he'd ever see Seamus again. </p><p>“Then so am I.” </p><p>Dean places the tip of his finger against the top of Seamus’ back. He takes a deep breath and draws the first line. </p><p>His mother had been cleaning out the garage and found, tucked in the back below boxes of year books and forgotten sweaters, a box of his father’s things. The box had mostly been clothes and important papers that were suddenly much less important once the person they referred to had passed. There had been books as well. Some of them were books Dean had remembered: the beloved copy of Winnie-the-Pooh they’d been reading when he disappeared and a worn, long out of date copy of Practical Potions. There was one very old book, leather bound and yellowing. It had no title but inside the inscription read <em>Remember Sam, there’s more to magic than the Roman tradition</em>. The rest of the book appeared handwritten as well though Dean would bet his life it was a different hand. Each page had a design and careful instruction on exactly how it should be drawn to produce the desired result. </p><p>It was a book of spells. Not the familiar spells of wands and words or charms and potions but spells of shapes and lines, of knots tied in unending spirals. </p><p>He and Seamus had spent months pouring over its contents, learning its spells. They’d started small, drawing the knot of fire onto a log and watching it burst into flame. They’d been working there way up to this one. It was complicated. The knot wrapped itself into a tree that was a fox that was a hare. It was a spell of protection and connection. He’d practiced it on a million sheets of paper before he was ready to do it for real. One wrong line and the spell corrupted, its meaning and power becoming twisted and unpredictable.   </p><p>	The red lines sank into Seamus’s skin as Dean drew his finger through the pattern. On his own back he could feel the sting of it replicating as he drew. The mark would remain blood red on Seamus skin as long as Dean was alive and the raised lines of it would never disappear from Dean’s until Seamus passed beyond his reach. As long as the other was in the world they would be able to find each other, connected forever.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>